When it all falls apart
by GSRnutforever
Summary: Ecklie has fallen for Grissom, who is recently engaged to Sara. But his course of action lands both men in trouble. No spoilers or timeline. Rated for a tiny bit of language. Sequel to come GSR I swear


Here's a new concept

Here's a new concept. Ecklie has fallen for the one and only Gilbert Grissom. The only problem is…he has just caught Grissom making out with Sara, but his plan of action gets them both in trouble. I own nothing, but I'm dealing with it. Ecklie bashing. Gotta love it.

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

"Yeah. Why? It'll be fine baby don't worry about it. (_Chuckle.) _I love you too. And if she does I'll be dragging your ass in here to explain. Baby I've got to go. Just enjoy your time off. Yes, I love you too. Bye."

Had he just heard right? Sara Sidle was seeing some one? Conrad Ecklie could not keep the smile from his face. _Did Grissom know?_ Then again, he didn't care at the moment. This was his time. _Gilbert Grissom shall be mine._

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

END OF SHIFT

"Hey Sara, we're heading out for breakfast, you coming?" Nick's voice traveled through the corridor.

"I've got plans. Thanks though."

"Sounds like your boyfriend has it right?"

"I don't think he could get it wrong."

"You're happy right?"

"I've never been happier. And on that note, I have to love and leave."

"You want a lift?"

"I got one."

"And a taxi service? Damn girl, you got it bad."

Ecklie couldn't believe how perfect the situation was. With her in the perfect relationship, Grissom would surely come around.

But he was completely unprepared for what met him in the parking lot.

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

"Oh man, they're at it again."

"Leave them alone Greg." Ecklie looked up just in time to see Sara drag her lips away from…Grissom?

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"I would've thought you'd be used to it by now."

"We're going to be late Gil."

"Right." With one final peck on her lips, Grissom pulled away, making his way to the driver's seat. "See you guys tonight."

"Remember to use protection!" Catherine couldn't resist yelling.

"We'll remember that next time."

Everyone burst out laughing, while Ecklie's stomach dropped. _Sara's pregnant._ Could things get more complicated?

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

Laughter echoed through the crime lab corridor, darkening Ecklie's mood further. His hopes of getting to his office were interrupted however when he heard Catherine.

"Damn Sara, it's beautiful."

"Yeah well, my girl deserves the best."

"Keep that up and I'll have to get myself committed. Who knew that Gil Grissom was a hopeless romantic?"

"I'm still getting used to it after two years." _TWO YEARS!!_

He couldn't take it anymore. Ecklie stormed into the break room, locating Grissom with his arm around Sara's waist on the couch. Without a second thought, he grabbed Grissom's jacket, dragged him to his feet…

And kissed him

Square on the mouth

Hard

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

Every jaw in the room dropped, except Grissom's, who was trying desperately to keep it closed against Ecklie's insistent tongue trying to gain entry into his mouth. Using his shoulders, he pushed Ecklie back with a lot harder than necessary. He bounced on the floor while Grissom roughly wiped his mouth in disgust.

"What the fuck is your problem Ecklie?"

Sheriff Atwater stood in the doorway of the break room, his eyes falling immediately on a very annoyed Grissom and a cowering Ecklie on the floor.

"Gil, Conrad, what the hell is going on in here?" Before either could answer. "Both of you, my office now." Grissom walked straight out, leaving Ecklie to pick himself up and follow.

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

"I don't what you were up to in the break room, but it is _not_ to happen within the lab walls again. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Came the reply.

"I'm putting you both on a two week suspension and I expect a statement when you both get back."

"But-"

"No buts Gil. If I see either near the lab for the next two weeks you better start looking for another job."

"Sara and I only have one car at the moment."

"As long as you stay out of the lab, I don't care. Dismissed."

If looks could kill, Conrad Ecklie would surely be dead. With one final death glare, Grissom walked out, hands dug deep in his pockets as a way to stop himself from punching Ecklie. It wasn't until he arrived outside the break room door that he realized how much trouble he was in.

_Thanks for nothing Ecklie. Now Sara is going to hate me for screwing up._

With one calming breathe, he pushed open the door, ready to meet his fate, a grim expression on his face.

"Gil. Baby what's wrong?"

"Can I get a lift home?" Sara's face couldn't drop further.

"He didn't?" To everyone's relief, he shook his head.

"I'm on a two week suspension. We both are."

"Shift finished twenty minutes ago. Why don't we all go out for breakfast?"

"Thanks Cath, but I just want to go home."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Taking the hint, everyone but Grissom and Sara filed out. Grissom found an interesting spot on the floor to look at. He refused to look up, until he saw her hand on his shoulder, the hand that held her engagement ring he had more happily placed on her finger the night before.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm being punished for something I didn't do."

"Let's go home. I could use a bath and I think you do too."

"Sounds about right to me."

Knotting their fingers together, Sara gently tugged Grissom out of the building.

_EckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanassEckilisanass_

Catherine had just opened her door when she saw Grissom and Sara, their hands tied together. The smile didn't last though when Ecklie followed shortly afterward.

"Grissom." The man in question turned around sharply.

"What Conrad?" It was obvious that he was making no attempt to hide how annoyed he was.

"I hope to hell that you know what you're doing."

"What _I'm _doing? You're the one that that just me suspended when I didn't do anything wrong!" Everyone had jumped out of their cars and were heading over. Grissom felt Sara's hand leave his as Catherine pulled her away gently, in fear that she could get hurt, should a fight break out, which was looking more than likely.

"You'd really risk your job for that bitch?"

"Watch your mouth." No one had ever heard Grissom use a threatening tone before and it was beginning to scare them.

"Like hell I will. She has caused nothing but trouble since she got to Vegas, while all you have done is make excuses for her. Your _fiancée_ is nothing but a ticking time bomb with an alcohol problem."

Everyone saw it coming but no one tried to prevent it. Before Ecklie could blink, Grissom's fist crashed into his nose with a loud crack. He hit the concrete hard, blood gushing from his nose.

"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Gil." Sara pulled away from Catherine and stood between her enraged fiancée and cowering boss. Cautiously, she placed both her hands on his chest. "Gil it's okay."

"No its not Sara."

"Hey, look at me. I am not person, you know that." Grissom's fist eased open slowly and he visually calmed down.

"I'm turning into him, aren't I?"

"You will _never_ be him, you hear me? Never. You're better than he'll ever be." His shoulders slumped slightly. "Let's go home."

All Grissom could bring himself to do was nod. Gently taking his hand again, she guided him toward their car and away from the crime lab. Everyone followed in pursuit, leaving Ecklie to tame his heavily bleeding nose.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

_**I know, the last bit sucks but I am sure you can live with that. I am planning a sequel so WATCH THIS SPACE!!**_


End file.
